


Seeking Arrangement

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [84]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sugar Daddy, changki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun, typical broke college student, downloads a sugar daddy app mostly as a joke and gets a message from a suspiciously hot guy with the username "Mr. Yoo".[Changki | Sugar Daddy AU | PERMANENTLY ABANDONED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fulfillment of the "Sugar Daddy" square for the Changki Bingo - on Level 1 Card B!
> 
> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + sugar daddy au + student!changkyun has lot of trouble trying to pay his bills and looks for a sugar daddy. He’s not the type who asks for gift and Ceo!ķihyun wants to spoil him. (M) Bottom!changkyun"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, Changkyun eyes the trendy clock on the opposite end of the chic coffee shop he worked in. The second hand seemed to be dragging on, extending his tiring work day far longer than he deemed necessary. He exhaled through his nose, eyes flickering to the door as a customer walks in. He had 10 more minutes until he could leave this coffee shop, blissfully before closing so he wouldn’t have to shut down the store. The minute hand flickered onto the next number, and Changkyun smiled methodically at the exhausted student approaching the counter.

Finally, his shift ended, and Changkyun went to the back room to hang up his apron and grab his belongings. He hadn’t had the chance to check his phone since his afternoon break, and he opens it, scrolling through the notifications. He reaches a text from his friend Dino, who was about to start college next week.

**> >Dino **

            Hey hyung! Have you bought your books yet for classes? I’m struggling with finding cheap copies… L

Changkyun hummed in thought, thinking about the best way to inform his younger friend that even though some books could be bought for cheap, he likely would still be spending a few hundred dollars on textbooks. He typed out a quick answer, frowning a bit.

**> Changkyun**

            If you want, I can help you find some, I still need to buy mine (even though I don’t have cash either). But… sorry dude, it’ll probably still be ridiculously expensive for your first semester…

**> >Dino**

            I was hoping you wouldn’t say that D:

**> >Dino**

            But it’s okay because I got myself a sugar daddy :]

Changkyun read the last text with a few rapid blinks, a breathless chuckle leaving his lips. Was his dongsaeng just fucking with him? Did sugar daddies actually exist?? He shook his head and typed out his reply after standing up to exit his workplace.

 **> Changkyun  **         

            …You for real?

**> >Dino**

            *gasp* Yes! Omg hyung, do you want me to help you find one too? No wonder you’re so broke, you need a sugar daddy to help you out!

Changkyun bit his lip, waving to his boss as he walked outside into the steamy summer air. He thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to ask a few questions. 

**> Changkyun**

            So… how does it work?

**> >Dino**

            It’s actually not hard to get one :D The app is called "Seeking Arrangement"...

Dino then sent Changkyun the information about the sugar daddy ‘dating site’, briefly explaining it to Changkyun upon his request. As Changkyun slowly strolled to the bus stop, he pondered the idea of actually downloading the app and potentially getting hooked up with an older guy to buy him things. Damn, the prospect was sounding sweeter to him now, and besides, he did need to start buying books for his next semester. Being a literature major was taxing on his wallet enough, and getting a little extra help was just the remedy he was looking for.

On the ride back to his apartment, Changkyun downloaded the app. A part of him still felt like it was probably a hoax, and Dino might’ve been playing with him, so he proceeded with caution. On the profile, Changkyun uploaded a cute picture of him, wrote a brief bio, and compiled a wish-list that consisted of all of the school books he’d need for the upcoming fall semester. Content with his progress, he made his profile public, and exited the app, letting Dino know he went through with it. 

**> >Dino**

            That’s awesome! I can’t wait to hear about your success story lol, let me know who contacts you!

Changkyun shook his head, chuckling a bit at Dino’s pure response. There was no way this was actually real, right? Well, whatever. Changkyun felt the bus slow to a stop, and realized that this was actually where he got off. Damn, he’d just spent an entire commute setting this up… well, at least he got a chuckle out of it.

By the time Changkyun crashed onto his bed after having showered and played an online game for an hour or so, his mind had already begun to drift back to his sugar daddy app. He unlocked his phone and pulled up his profile, frowning a bit at the incredibly low number of views on his page. Maybe his icon wasn’t cute enough? He bit his lip and scrolled through his selfies, finding a picture that made him look demure and sweet, a bit of collar bone showing and his shoulder tattoo peeking out around the sweater he was wearing. He nodded his head and selected it, before locking his phone and flopping his head onto his pillow. 

It’s not like he seriously thought he was going to get hit on by an attractive man who would be willing to toss hundreds at him, but… well, if he was going to do this, he should at least try his best. Nodding his head, Changkyun shut off his lamp, his eyelids feeling heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Changkyun woke up that morning to four different messages from the sugar daddy app. Two of them were spam messages, clearly bots trying to get his personal information, but the other two were… hits? He wasn’t familiar with the lingo yet, but he could tell that one notification informed him that a man had requested to send him a message, while the other informed him that the same man had actually purchased one of his books for him.

His username was “Mr. Yoo”.

Huffing out an amused chuckle, Changkyun pulled up Mr. Yoo’s profile, and upon seeing his profile picture, the smile on Changkyun’s lips drops completely. What the hell, this dude wasn’t 90 years old?? Changkyun had been expecting a perverted old guy but he was shockingly young and good-looking. Well, the term catfish did exist for a reason, and Changkyun wasn’t quite ready to believe that this handsome rich guy was actually who he said he was. Regardless, Changkyun opened up the message to see what Mr. Yoo had to say.

_“Hello, I couldn’t help but notice how you only have college textbooks in your wish list, and that your bio detailed only scholarly facts about yourself. It’s rare to find a man on this app as intellectually driven as you, and forgive me for being incredibly attracted to that._

_I’ve went ahead and purchased one of your books, but I will be happy to buy them all for you if you give me a call. You’re the type of man I want to treat. Let me know.”_

At the end of the message was a phone number, and Changkyun’s entire face flushed red in a mixture of bewilderment, disbelief, and overwhelming interest. He was curious as to who the hell this man was and why he was coming on so strong, and bit his lip, unsure of how to reply. Well, he knew what he was going to say (Yes!!) but he had no idea how he was going to formulate it. He felt frazzled, and honestly still quite wary… maybe he should think this through.

Taking in a shaky inhale, Changkyun realized his body was actually thrumming with excitement. He’d never been spoken to like that, as if he was truly so special and unique, and he knew that his judgement was likely clouded because of it. He shouldn’t just trust a man he didn’t know like this, but… well, he only gave a number. It’s not like he demanded nudes and is pressuring him into anything… And Changkyun really did need to buy these books, who was he to say no to a person who clearly just wanted to spoil him?

With trembling fingers, Changkyun replies.

_“Hi Mr. Yoo! Thank you for the kind words, but I feel a bit apprehensive still. This is my first experience with an app like this so I apologize for being a bit nervous, but I really do appreciate your offer. When would you like me to call you?”_

Barely a minute passes before Changkyun receives his reply.

_“Now is good!”_

Inhaling sharply, Changkyun wills away his nerves and dials the number. It rings once, then twice, and a voice picks up.

“Hello, this is Yoo Kihyun. May I ask who’s calling?” Changkyun’s whole body shivered, and his eyes widened. Holy shit, this man’s voice—it was smooth and melodic, like a songbird except darker, with a tinge of formality that made Changkyun fantasize about being picked up by a sexy business man—Oh crap, he still needed to reply.

“H-Hi Mr. Yoo. This is Im Changkyun, we were just messaging each other,” Changkyun supplies, a slight tremor in his voice that he couldn’t quite shake off.

“Ah yes! Changkyun, I’m glad that you decided to call. You have a much deeper voice than I anticipated, but it suits you. Very sexy,” Mr. Yoo replied, and Changkyun’s cheeks went from a rosy pink to bright red, his fingers clenching his bedsheets nervously.

“Thank you sir,” he replied, his voice soft and extra deep, just for Mr. Yoo. He heard the small chuckle from the other end of the line and smiled a bit, his nerves disappearing at the lovely noise.

“So, about your books,” Mr. Yoo began, and Changkyun straightened his posture, waiting expectantly. “I don’t mind purchasing them online, but the more I talk with you, the more interested I am. I really want to meet the deep-voiced student who joined a sugar daddy app just for school books. I hope you’ll forgive me for my forwardness, but it’s quite rare finding people as genuine as you,” he continues, and Changkyun finds it hard to believe that somebody could possibly be this interested in him just from a dating profile and a few lines of conversation.

“S-Sir, I think you’re giving me too much credit. I’m just a broke college kid, I’m really not all that special,” Changkyun continued, laughing a bit. Mr. Yoo hummed, the noise perfectly in key and trembling slightly as if he was about to start serenading Changkyun or something.

“I’m good with people, and that response is further proof of how honest and unique you are. Most broke college kids would jump on the opportunity to get free stuff, whereas you’re literally trying to convince me not to buy your _textbooks_?” Mr. Yoo said, chuckling a bit under his breath. “Baby, you’re far more special than you know. Please allow me the privilege of treating you.” Changkyun felt his heart skip a beat at the pet-name, a bolt of attraction shooting through him. Shit, what was he thinking right now? Was he actually considering this? Just because this stranger was one hell of a smooth-talker?

“I would still feel guilty if I just took without returning anything… I-I could treat you to coffee? Or do some chores for you?” he offered, internally knowing that Mr. Yoo probably wouldn’t need whatever paltry crap Changkyun had to offer- the dude was clearly loaded. Regardless, he had to offer. His conscience would destroy him if he didn’t.

“Just being with you will be plenty payment. How does later today sound? I don’t have work today and I’m dying to finally meet you.” They then began ironing out the details; Mr. Yoo would meet him at a large bookstore in the middle of town at 2, where they’d get the rest of Changkyun’s books and then possibly get some coffee-

“My treat,” Changkyun insisted. Mr. Yoo chuckled at that, but conceded to it, letting the younger man hang on to his pride for a little while longer. They then said their goodbyes and hung up, and Changkyun felt as if a storm had just blown through his room and left him a complete and utter mess. He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair and sighed through his nose, contemplating his life choices.

At the very least, though, he wasn’t really concerned about Mr. Yoo kidnapping him or anything. There was something incredibly genuine about him, and Changkyun wasn’t helpless, either. He knew when to back out of a situation if it was headed to a dangerous place, and would notify some of his bulkier friends (namely Hoseok and Hyunwoo) where he would be today.

Changkyun felt the rest of his tension wash away, and the excitement of it all rushed into him. He was about to get all of his books paid for! And possibly more than that! All by some attractive man who just wanted to spoil him. Could it get much better than that?


	2. PERMANENTLY ABANDONED

THIS FIC IS ABANDONED/PERMANENTLY INCOMPLETE

I no longer write fanfiction, however I wanted to keep up these incomplete fics so that people could still appreciate them for what they were. Throughout the almost three years that I wrote Monsta X fanfic, I thoroughly enjoyed being a part of the Monbebe fanfiction community and providing content for my fellow fans. To all of the people who left encouraging comments, kudos, and bookmarks: I thank you from the bottom of my heart. My readers are the ones who truly inspired me to continue writing for as long as I did, and I hope that I can continue to make people happy with my works.

At the moment of me posting this, I am working to get my first original novel published. To those interested in contemporary lesbian romance novels, please follow my writing twitter @estellemaxey!


End file.
